


Naruto challenge futa Kakashi x submissive femboy x futa team 7

by Joey420



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, Challenges, Dickgirls, Dom/sub, F/M, Futa Kakashi, Futa team 7, Futanari, Harem, Mpreg, Multi, Older Woman, Other, Shemale, Submissive Character, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team 7 - Freeform, Trans Female Character, female dominant world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok here's a naruto challenge for any good authors who are interested or just looking for ideas or inspiration so please check it out.
Relationships: Femboy x futa harem, Femboy x harem, Futa Kakashi x femboy, Futa Sasuke uchiha x femboy, Naruko uzumaki x femboy, Sakura x femboy
Kudos: 7





	Naruto challenge futa Kakashi x submissive femboy x futa team 7

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.

Ok here's the challenge.

Ok in the world of naruto, the world is ruled by women as they are the only ones who can inherit bloodlines and are stronger than the men. You a shy, kind, caring, loving, sweet femboy who is always bullied for liking to wear cute girl clothes and dreams of becoming a great shinobi while fantasy of making lots of friends and falling in love and having a family where you become a mother by getting pregnant by a futa. Only if you knew that dream will come true as you captured the hearts of 4 futanari who falls madly in love with you and claims you as their lover and future husband and will help you become one of the greatest shinobi's out there. What crazy adventures awaits you as you as learn what it means to be a shinobi while you are also being breed by your futa lovers. 

Ok so your futa lovers are futa Kakashi, futa Naruko, futa Sasuke and futa Sakura ok. Also your futa lovers are a little protective of you.

Ok so you can choose one of yhese animals to be your summons but only one ok.

Wolves 

Horse

Turtles 

Hawks

Lions

Tigers

Bears

Monkeys 

Dragons

Dinosaurs


End file.
